


breaking the cycle

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Life - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 7: LifeRunaan had spent most of his life working with death.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	breaking the cycle

Runaan had spent most of his life working with death.

From a young age, the elders of Silvergrove had seen his potential, putting the moonshadow elf into assassin training at a young age. His quick movements and flexible thinking. as well as his ability to adapt was everything needed to have a great assassin, and if he started his training early, they knew he would be one of the most successful ones in all of Xadia when he was fully grown.

So instead of a normal childhood, Runaan was trained in the art of fighting, mastering many weapons, as well as learning about the most effective ways to end the lives of people, the best ways to sneak up on unknowing targets, and to how to give them a merciful death that ended everything with one simple slice, painlessly.

That became normal for him, death surrounding him whenever he went, both on the field and at home in his mind, and in all of his conversations. His heat was molded into a cold stone that didn’t hesitate when it came to fulfill a mission.

And for most of his life, he was sure that would be how he died, as an assassin who did the dirty work of others, ending life.

But after the war, Runaan traded death for life. He was no longer an assassin, there was no need for those. So when finding his new purpose, he was happy to have Ethari by his side. He still worked in the forge, but only part time as the need for weapons had decreased, and in his free time he helped Runaan with his new calling, the orphanage.

Runaan was taking care of children whose parents had passed away, without help these children would have died long ago, not even having a chance in the world. Runaan had broken the cycle of death, and given them an extra chance of life. He was going to raise all of these orphans well, showing them everything beautiful the world had to offer, as well as the beauty of life itself.

Yes, thanks to Ethari, the two of them were going to help so many youngling, and giving them all a second chance at life, the most magical gift anyone could ever have.


End file.
